Talk:Dragon Armor/Archive 1
Walking around in this stuff can trigger a special "chatter" message from town guards. Something like: "Is that made from dragon scales? (whistle) What I wouldn't do for a set of armor like that." Is this worth mentioning on this page in a Notes section? Tyrasis (talk) 04:31, December 6, 2011 (UTC) When I have the Dragon Armor piece upgraded to maximum it is 7 points lower in armor rating then Daedric. So I am not sure if the article is accurate. And i checked I do not have the matching set perk in Heavy Armor, other then that I do not know of anything thing that makes my Daedric better then Dragon. 22:29, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :The article states that Daedric has the higher armor rating. It only says that dragon bone has easier to get materials. Tyrasis (talk) 04:14, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Random Loot prior to level 50. I'm currently sitting at level 47 and I found the Dragonplate chest piece as random loot around level 35 - 40 (can't remember the exact level I was at). Although at that point I had already smithed a complete set of it for myself. ^^^ That's not me. That's a person who forgot to sign. For future reference, please bear in mind that upgrading equipment is based on the characters skill in smithing (as well as boosts) and can vary rather drastically. Therefor, any information on upgrading is a "personal" stat, and not a base stat. Please do not include smithing upgrades in future articles. (AAN2 (talk) 13:23, December 12, 2011 (UTC)) Im level 48 and just found a dragon plate helm with -17% cast for illusion spells inside a chest on some forsworn dungeon "...the Dragon Armor Smithing perk can be unlocked with one fewer perk investment by following the Heavy Armor smithing perks, including Daedric Smithing." Am I missing something, or was this written by someone who didn't bother to actually look at the Smithing tree before posting? ^ You're right, it made me go and look at my talents, even. Edited it out, since the subject is dragon armor and anyone who wants to get daedric smithing as well as dragon armor will have to spend the same number pf perk points regardless of whether they want light or heavy. Flyk (talk) 13:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) It's possible to find dragon armor before lvl 50. I was level 38 and when I found dragon plate with +30health enchantment in a big chest before Sky Heaven Temple. Possible bug: when i upgraded the dragon armour i got it over a value of 300. upon equiping the armour again it dropped in armour rating. when unequipped it stayed that way. not sure if this is to do with smithing or the armour itself. this makes a big difference to the improved daedric armour. anyone else experience this? So it IS possible to "find" dragon armor... Found a Dragonscale shield at a "Dragon Wall" once, don't remember what level I was. (It was one of those places with a dragon head as the icon.) Think it had a +block enchantment, but I don't remember now... I encounterd dragonscale boots as random loot in an outside chest in labrynthian at level 29 without the dragon smithing perk (which seems to increase probabilty of dragon equipment loot) Beast-Race Helmet Versions In the game there are seperate models for the dragonbone and dragonscale helmets for beast races such as Argonians and Khajiit, as well as a specific version for Orcs. Key feature differences are as follows for specific races, note however that Orcs have a seperate male/female version for both dragon helmets, Khajiit have a distinction in the -bone helmet, and Argonians use the same model for both genders. Argonians: Bone: '''The helmet is distinctly slimer in width, and the front is elongated to accomodate the face, as well as the backing removed to accomodate horns/other facial decorations. '''Scale: '''The front is elongated as well as the entire whitened portion, namely the backing and the sides, being absent from the model. '''Khajiit: Bone: '''No significant changes are noted other than width adjustments for the shape of the head. No ear holes present on these models. '''Scale: '''Key difference is accomodations for the ears to poke throught the helmet. '''Orcs: Bone: 'No significant changes are noted other than width adjustments for the shape of the head. '''Scale: '''Both the male and female version appear to differ only in by a slight increase in width relative to the gender respective "normal" helmet. * There appear to be two versions of the defaut male helmet (male from the abscence of a -m_ designation as well as the existance of the -f_ designation) with slight differences in the height of the jaw pieces. Ethaksus (talk) 01:55, January 7, 2012 (UTC) *The Khajiit dragonscale helmet is actually bugged. The holes are missing textures. Looking through them you'll see only the face of the character is rendered, and you can see through your character.Ghislain Harbec (talk) 08:57, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Dragonplate Helmet Am I the only one disappointing by how different the helmet looks from the rest of the armor? It is mostly steel, and looks like they tried to mix viking and samurai concepts. Overall it looks ugly, and aside from the boney section at the rear, totally unlike the rest of the armor. NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 05:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Definitely possible to get Dragonplate prior to obtaining the perk. I just looted a Dragonplate helm at level 30. I have no points in either heavy armor, or smithing I always thought that the Dragonplate Healm's "metal" portion was some sort of amalgamation of dragon scales and metal. If you get real close with the camera you can see what looks like slight scales on the "metal" portion of the helm Mrbear420 (talk) 22:58, January 9, 2013 (UTC) 06:33, February 1, 2012 (UTC)viperxs13r Armor Rating Anyone else noticed that the armor rating for the armor after the Dawnguard DLC? I guess Bethesda noticed that it was worse than Daedric I dunno but I'm glad.. Anyone else noticed this? Blinded-Men (talk) 05:54, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Bethesda changed it the armor rating for the Dragonplate armor so it was higher than the Daedric. Otherwise dragonbone weapons would be stronger but dragonplate armor would be weaker. Widdy13 (talk) 06:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Needed Edit I have noticed a difference in consistency between the Dragonplate and Dragonscale armour values. I apparently ccannot fix this, as I do not have permission to. If somebody with editing permission for this page sees this before the edit is posted, could you please change the 5 in the total needed to upgrade Draconscale Armour to a 5 Dragon Scales? Ishkon (talk) 20:37, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Attributes Tables This needs to be unlocked so I can update the attributes by piece tables with . 06:29, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :I've unlocked it for you. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK!]] 06:43, December 16, 2013 (UTC)